random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HiddenMario
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Greeny Phatom Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 2nd account Hey, It's me, HiddenMario, I forgot my (HiddenMario's) password, so I made a second account on Wikia, It's HiddenLuigi Can you please go back to the HiddenLuigi account? Because this was only part of a plan to stop Greecity2011 once and for all. Jack299 Help block Greecity2011! Greecity2011 trespassed through my wiki! Proof: Click here. DR2lol///TheLOLStrikesHere 05:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) That Greecity2011 is blocked! You are supposed to use infinite for the sockpuppet If you really have to block the sockpuppet, change the block settings for Greecity2012's expiry time is infinite. '--Piplupsakura (Talk | )' Reply to Pip I don't know how to infinite Greecity2012. :( Oh don't worry. I will create the category called "Blocked for infinite". '--Piplupsakura (Talk | ) 15:20 August 25, 2012 (UTC)' Spamming User Please ban/block this user "108.6.14.253". He doesn't stop messing pages. Reason changing By the way, use the reason "Contains no useful content", "Spam", or "Vadalism" and then press "Delete page". In the image, use the reason "Uneeded/unused file" or "Duplicated/supersed file" and press "Delete page". --Piplupsakura Request for Admin I want to be an admin to delete pages and images. And then I will block people. You need to promote me to be an admin. '--Piplupsakura 14:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC)' Hey Can I be a admin on Greeny Phatom Wiki? Geosworld2011 16:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Geo Yes Replay to Michael So, Can you need to promote me to be an admin? I want to block Alexjake14 May I be an admin to block Alexjake14? Try infinite If you want to, type infinite in the expiry time then press "re-block this user with settings". Piplupsakura 21:59, September 18, 2012